Pitch Black Glimmer
by lleighhh
Summary: My entries for The Twilight Twenty-Five. Rated M just in case. This is a series of drabbles and one-shots all brought on by word and picture pompts provided by TT25.
1. Ripple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 16 - Ripple  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: K+**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**I signed up for The Twilight 25 (well, obviously). There's 25 prompts, so 25 chapters and it has to be completed by March1st. I can do that, right? All chapters will be unrelated to one another and all will include Bella because she was my character of choice and that's the rules. Chapters will either contain a drablle of exactly a hundred words or a O/S of more than a thousand words. If you want to learn more about TT25 then just follow the link above.**

**The title is "Pitch Black Glimmer" because that's what color fingernail polish I'm wearing right now and I always look down at my fingers when I type, so it's fitting I guess.**

**All publicly recognized characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I lifted up the hem of my dress, a pair of annoying heels in hand, and let my toes dip into the crisp water of the frigid ocean. Small ripples on the shore scurried away from me as my foot sunk into the sand at First Beach.

It seemed like everything was scurrying away nowadays.

Dad just remarried. Mom had Phil. Edward didn't want me. Jake had the pack.

Where did I belong?

A few wisps of my brown hair escaped the formal up-do Sue had fashioned to my head and in return I let my own loud sigh escape.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**There's my first drabble :) I'll be posting here more regurarly than ISBS, but that fic is _not_ on hold either.  
This just sounded fun so I wanted to do it too.**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	2. Stagger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 18 - Stagger  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Emmett  
Rating: M (for the f-bomb)**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

His bulky form tumbled out of the doorway, my arms just short enough to miss a grasp on his arms. I cringed when I heard something crack as he made contact with the sidewalk.

Emmett's groans of pain were even slurred in his drunken state.

I helped him to his feet and supported his monstrous weight as we staggered to my car.

Our walk was filled with broken sobs from my usually strong older brother. Seeing him like this made me hate that she cheated on him even more.

I was going to punch Rosalie fucking Hale in the boob.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**I liked this one a lot ;)**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	3. Collapse

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 04 - Collapse  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: M (for language)**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_First day of high school, I can do this._

I ignored the stares as Dad pulled up to the front entrance of the school in his police cruiser.

_Who am I kidding? This is going to be the worst fucking day of my life._

What a way to start the rest of my life, huh? To be known only as the girl who had a police escort on the first day of school.

I took a deep breath, gave Charlie a half smile to try and convince him I'd be okay (even though we both knew I probably wouldn't), and exited the vehicle. Once I entered the building, I cast my head down as I passed by all the small cliques chattering in the front commons.

The small walk across the floor felt like it took entirely too much longer than it should have and I realized by the time I was out of everyone's line of vision I was practically sprinting.

_I am such a loser._

I finally reached the end of a long line of the gold and blue metal lockers, standing right in front of number one sixty-eight.

_Clockwise to 17… Counter-clockwise to 45… One full twist passed 0… Clockwise to 23._

The rickety old thing creaked as it swung open and revealed little notes of graffiti with black permanent marker all over the inside.

_Hannah Jansen is a slut… Mr. Samuels = Homo… Suck my dick… Your mom likes vagina…_

_Lovely._

I quickly dumped all my supplies I wouldn't need for first period on the top shelf and slammed the rusty door shut. I laighed humorlessly as hundreds of small paint chips fluttered to the ground.

_Of course they gave freshmen the shitty lockers._

I spotted Jessica Stanley at her own locker. She wasn't my favorite person in the world, but rather than wander around the halls by myself before the bell rang like a total loser, I went over to at least see how her summer had been.

"Hey Jess." I waved just before I was close enough to talk to her.

"O_hmigod_! Bella, how are you? This is crazy isn't it? I mean we're in high school! I feel, like, so much older than last year. Eighth grade was sooo stupid, wasn't it? Especially middle school boys. Like, major _ew_! Do you think any of the senior guys might ask me to the homecoming dance?" She blabbered on at a mile a minute.

"Slow down, Jessica. It's the first day. I hate to break it to you, but none of the senior boys even know who you are yet."

"Exactly. They don't know me _yet._" she smirked.

The harsh ring of the first bell trilled in my ears as I watched Jessica's eyes sparkle with excitement.

I wish I had her enthusiasm.

Actually, I wish I wasn't even here.

"What classes do you have? Maybe we'll have a few together." She snatched the schedule out of my hand that I was clutching like if I let it go, I would drop dead right then and there.

"Oh, yay! We have geometry together first hour! You'll help me out this year won't you?"

_You mean let you copy all my homework assignments and look over my shoulder during tests like you did last year?_

"Sure." I smiled tightly.

I resumed the position of dropping my head down, watching my feet as we made our way down the hall dodging the mounds of upperclassmen. Jessica still flapped her gums about… something while we headed for the math room.

I was just about to safely pass through the doorway when some stupid jock rammed into me from behind, sending all my notebooks, folders, and my oh-so-precious map of the school tumbling to the floor.

I bent down to retrieve my items, but froze mid-grab when I saw another pair of lean hands gathering some of my things up too.

I didn't look at whoever it was until I had collected everything and stood up. I could feel Jessica's vibrations of lust, or glee, or what-the-fuck-ever she felt when my mystery helper stood up right after me.

It was _The_ Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, the 'it' boy of Forks High School; all-star football player, member of the honor society, president of who knows how many clubs, he made band class cool again, and he was only a junior.

"Sorry about that. Everyone knows Mike's an asshole anyway if that makes you feel any better." He smiled apologetically.

I didn't say anything back, just stared at him.

Jessica thrust an elbow into my side before I realized he was talking to _me_. "Oh.. um, well, yeah... sure, thanks."

"Don't mention it." His smile grew a little wider and a little more crooked as he held out his hand, "Edward Cullen."

I fumbled with the mess of papers in my arms and shakily slid my hand into his, "Bella Swan."

"Well, _Swan_, I guess I'll be seeing you around." His grasp disappeared from my hand and I turned to watch him walk away. Before he turned to make it to his own class he smiled again and winked at me.

_Winked._

My mouth popped open and my knees started to wobble.

_The_ Edward Cullen just winked at me. _And _smiled crookedly.

Good thing Jessica was there to right my unsteady feet, because I would have surely collapsed onto the hard linoleum floor from the sight of that wink.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A one-shot this time :)**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	4. Return

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 15 - Return**  
**Pen name: lleighhh**  
**Pairing: Bella & Edward**  
**Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I blew a small tendril of hair that had fallen from my messy bun away from my face as I reached into the depths of the return bin to gather up the last few books.

It had a been a particularly slow day at the library, not that we ever had any busy days, but slower than the usual, and I was just itching to get back to my dorm so I could get a head start on the lengthy research paper I was assigned today.

I snuck a glance at the clock and realized I still had another two hours of my shift, so I pushed all thoughts of outlining and bibliography to the back of my mind as I scanned the barcodes of the returned books into the system.

The ever-so-quiet beeps of the handheld scanner seemed as though they were actually blaring at high decibels compared to the undisrupted peace in the silence of the room.

It was one of those awkward settings you found yourself in where even the smallest of sneezes seemed to perturb everyone around you and then they'd shoot you countless dirty looks because of your interruption.

I quickly finished inputting the now available books for checkout and loaded them onto the cart.

Softly humming a song that had been looping around in my memory all day, I wandered down the narrow aisles, putting my vast knowledge of the Dewey Decimal System to use.

The creaks and squeals of the ancient wheels on the trolley made sure to gain some more unwanted attention towards me as my actions from just doing my job interrupted everyone within hearing distance once again.

I sighed, rolled my eyes once I turned my back towards the annoyed readers, and plucked a biography from the stack to put it back in its rightful place. I went through the motion several more times, but the style of reading material changed often from fiction, to mystery novels, historical texts and most of all, research material.

I encountered a few run-ins with those searching for a book, always ending up giving them advice on how to find what exactly they were looking for more effectively, pointing them in the right direction, or even explaining why using cliff notes instead of the real thing wasn't going to get them an A on that project.

By the time my cart was empty and I had provided enough customer service to last me for the rest of the week, I still had about one more hour before I could get out of here. I busied myself with cataloging new books the university had just purchased and aimlessly surfing the internet.

Someone approached the old-fashioned wooden counter that I was sitting behind and forced me to cease my search on anything interesting to occupy my time on the web.

"Can I help you?" I asked the burly, big guy facing me.

I watched as his eyes glance to the left, where two of who I assumed his friends were very poorly pretending to search through the archived newspapers. He then snapped them back to me with a hint of a smile.

"Uhm… yeah. I have a problem… with my library card."

"Okay, do you need a new one? If you could give me your name I can find you in the system and print out another." I offered.

"No, that's alright. I was actually wondering if I could just borrow yours…" he said uncertainly.

I glanced back over at the other two guys and regretted my response before I even said it.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to check you out, baby." His charm and uncertainty transformed into a cheeky grin while his buddies tried to hold in their laughter.

I tried to think of something witty to say back, even though my face flamed with embarrassment.

"Oh, well, that's too bad because I'm already overdue..." I sighed.

He just stared at me.

…And his friends couldn't contain their obnoxious snort-laughs anymore. They stopped feigning interest in the newspapers and approached the counter as well, ignoring the hisses of irritated readers.

"Dude, cough it up. You owe me and Ed twenty bucks each." The blondie clapped a hand on the big guy's shoulder, reaching his other out, palm up, for the apparent money he was supposed to receive.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked with a little sass. Were these guys betting on me?

Blondie faced me and chuckled before turning back to his friend, "See? Edward was right; she's feistier than she looks Em."

I glanced over at the third guy whose tips of his ears were slightly pink and lifted an eyebrow, asking again, "What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry, we're being completely rude aren't we?" The big guy spoke up again with a little mischief in his voice, "My name is Emmett, this is Jasper," he jutted a thumb out towards blondie, "and this is Edward." He punched the quietest one in the arm.

Then he leaned in close and cupped his hands around his mouth, whispering loudly, "And just between you and me, I think Edward has the hots for librarians."

Edward must have kicked him in the leg or something because Emmett, the big guy who wanted to 'check me out', kind of keeled over and groaned in pain.

"That didn't answer my question." I stated flatly.

Jasper stepped around Emmett, "It's a long story, but basically Emmett thought his lame pick-up line would work, Edward and I didn't."

"Look, we didn't mean to bother you." Edward spoke up, "I really just came in here to check this _book_ out and we'll be out of your way." He slid his book and library card towards me without another word.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as I scanned the barcode on the spine of the book, the beeping noise seeming even louder than before. I handed it back to him with only the reminder that it was due back in two weeks.

I tried not to watch as the three exited the building, but I did anyway and noticed Edward glance quickly back in my direction before pushing the door open and walking out.

I went back to my dorm that night with every intention of starting my paper, but I found myself laughing as I replayed the situation at work earlier over and over.

About a week and a half flew by that consisted of classes, and homework, and papers and work, nothing out of the ordinary.

I found myself counting down the time left on my shift to the second once again as I tried to do something productive with myself. I had resorted to trying to figure out how to run the new cataloging system we had just downloaded when I heard a person clear their throat in front of me.

Edward, one of the infamous betting boys was standing there, a little embarrassed maybe, with the book he had checked out a week and a half ago in his hands.

"Uh, hi... I'd like to return this book." I didn't take it from him and he kind of just stood there, his arm stretched out towards me with the book still in his hands.

"Um, this is really awkward." He finally said after a while.

"Yeah, right, way less awkward than some random guy trying to pick you up while on the job." I joked.

Edward didn't think it was that funny I guess, "Don't take it to offence, Emmett's just like that. He doesn't mean anything by it."

I sucked in a bold breath and asked him what had been rolling around in the back of my mind for some time before I decided not to, "Did he mean what he said about _you_?"

"What about me?"

"…That you 'have the hots for librarians'." _Gosh, it sounded even more embarrassing when I said it out loud._

Apparently, Edward thought so as well because I noticed the tips of his ears changing color right before my eyes.

"Uh… um… I-I… um…" His eyes were cast down, studying the wood patterns of the counter before he sighed in defeat and looked right at me, "Yes."

I held back a smirk as I finally took the book from his hands and ran it under the scanner, "Well, maybe I wouldn't be opposed to _you_ checking me out sometime then…"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Librarella and Betward :)**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	5. Bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 03 - Bliss  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I'm pulled from sleep an awake to the dark stillness of my bedroom.

I hate that.

I wish I knew how I woke myself up sporadically in the middle of the night like this.

Then maybe I could make myself stop it.

Rolling over onto my other side, I bump into another body. It takes me a minute to remember, but when I do I can't help the smile that stretches across my cheeks.

It's not just _any_ body. That's the body of my boyfriend... and new roomie.

I snuggle into his warm chest and blissfully slink back into unconsciousness.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	6. Simple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 17 - Simple  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Jacob  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

He's staring at me with wide eyes and hope.

He's leaning in closer and closer.

"Jacob, I can't do this." I cower away from his lips and avoid the pain of rejection written all over his face.

"I can be enough for you."

"Don't-"

"Bella, I can be there for you."

"No, that's not how it works. It's not that simple!"

"Why not?"

"Because I _can't_ be enough for you! I can't be there for _you_!"

"You don't know that, Bella!"

"I can't do this when you think you'll be able to fix me. It's just _not that simple_, Jake."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	7. Picture 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 25  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I'm stomping up the stairs and shedding all things that remind me of my job as I go.

Client files, painful stilettos, office reports, and my constantly beeping blackberry scatter the staircase as I climb higher and higher.

"Edward, you would not _believe _the day I had!"

I burst through our bedroom and towards the bathroom where I hear water running.

What I see startles me and I stare at the glowing tiles, my rage suddenly vanished.

"Welcome home." Edward smiles softly and helps me remove the rest of my clothes, kissing a path down my neck to my shoulder.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**I would have written a lemon, but I was very intimidated by that task...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	8. Feign

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 10 - Feign  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: M (just for language)**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_This is not me. Why am I here? How did I let myself get talked into this?_

My leg is anxiously bobbing up and down as I sit on the very edge of this very cold and very hard metal fold-up chair. My stomach feels like it might shoot out my nose any second and I've wiped my sweaty palms off on my jeans at least twelve times in the last five minutes we've been sitting here.

In groups of two, names are called and all these good looking people disappear behind a bland, cream colored door.

"Isabella, _stop fidgeting_! They'll know something is up if you look guilty!" My friend Rosalie hisses at me while using all her might to shove my bouncing foot flat on the floor.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" I whisper back.

"Because I thought you loved me and wanted me to get the job even though my stupid partner bailed!"

"Rose, catching mono and not even being able to walk yourself to the bathroom hardly qualifies as bailing." I snort.

She just glares at me and then returns to studying her script.

I smile back before it quickly fades and I'm slightly freaking out again, "What if they realize I'm not the original girl? I mean, yeah, Jessica and I both have brown hair, but that doesn't make us identical twins!"

"Bella, would you please just calm the fuck down!"

I shrink back into the chair away from Queen Crabby and lift my own script up, reading over my measly three lines.

What feels like only a few seconds passes by and before I know it I'm standing in front of two casting directors with Rosalie. They ask us to just stand there for a moment and stare at us. After scrutinizing our appearances they scribble some notes down on a piece of paper and each give a nod to the assistant.

The assistant comes over and grabs our shoulders, placing us on special marks taped to the ground in red.

One of the more pretentious looking directors at the table lifts up Rosalie and Jessica's resumes, reading over each, and I wait for her to realize I'm not the girl in the picture, but she doesn't.

I have a momentary sigh of relief and relax a little bit.

"Alright, Jessica, you lead us in with the opening line."

"Jessica?"

"…Miss Stanley?"

I'm looking at Rosalie as her face transforms into an irritated grimace directed at yours truly.

_Whoops! Right, that's me…_

"Oh! I'm so sorry…" I mumble and quickly recite my first line about the product we're trying to sell.

**...**

Rosalie is just a little bit ticked off at me for forgetting my 'name' back there, but I forgive her because she's really stressed about the audition and I'm such an awesome friend.

Now that I've successfully pulled off being Jessica once, I feel a little more confident as we wait in the crowded holding room. Rose, on the other hand, is freaking out. She doesn't think we'll get a call back.

Everyone goes silent as the assistant strolls in with a white paper in his hands and pins it up on the bare bulletin board.

"Oh shit. Bella you have to go look, I can't." Rose looks like she might throw up, so I jump into the mob of people swarming around the list just so I know I'm safe from the possibility that she might blow chunks all over anyone in a three-foot radius.

I finally fight my way to the front of the crazy actors and smile seeing Rose and my – I mean Jessica's – name.

**...**

It's the next day and it seems the roles have switched. Rosalie is now the fidgeting mess while I smile politely at everyone who gives her a funny look, trying not to be embarrassed.

The stupid assistant I've seen so much of in the past twenty-four hours comes out to greet everyone and then informs us that we will be paired up with different partners for today's audition.

_God dammit._

**_..._**

I gaze helplessly over at Rose, who seems to be hitting it off with her make-believe husband for the day, as I await my marital fate.

"Jessica Stanley and Edward Masen."

I'm still staring at the assistant when I remember that's me.

_Shit, I need to get better at remembering my fake name._

I notice some pretty boy with coppery hair scanning the women of the room, so I walk over to him and hold out my hand for a shake.

"Edward?" he nods, "I'm Be…Jessica! _Jessica_ Stanley."

**...**

I'm out with Jessica tonight and we've decided to call it, 'Hooray! Jess is All Better Day' rather than Valentine's Day or Single Awareness Day.

We're at a bar littered with lonely suckers and pretending we're a lesbian couple because that's easier than turning down all the gross men who hit on us for a holiday hook-up.

Rosalie's commercial comes on and even though we've seen it half a billion times we still whoop and holler after it is over, telling anyone who will listen to our drunken asses that we know her.

Jessica announces that she has to go pee, so I focus my attention on the condensation running down my glass and I barely notice when Jess' empty chair is replaced with someone I know.

"Jessica Stanley?" I look up to find my fake hubby from the auditions smiling at me and, of course, I have to smile back.

And, _of course_, my luck has it that Jessica hears him. "Yeah? Who's asking?"

I bury my face in my hands as I listen to them stumble over confused questions and explanations, knowing there is nothing I can do to make this situation better.

"Wait, so _you_ are Jessica Stanley?"

"Yes!" She throws her arms up in the air, driver's license in hand, and looks a little exhausted from having to prove her true identity.

"Then who are _you_?" Edward lifts an eyebrow and points at my guilty face.

I down the rest of my drink, take a deep breath, and wave, "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan: Pretend Actress, but you can call me Bella."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Just a little somethin' for V-Day and to let you know I'm still here!  
I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth or anything ;)**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	9. Picture 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 19  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I'm running towards his gate after purchasing the cheapest ticket I could find and rushing through security. My bulky purse bounces against my hip as I hoist it higher up on my shoulder.

I run as fast as I can, but it's not fast enough.

He's already boarding when I finally get there and I try to call out to him, but I'm so out of breath all that comes out is a pathetic wheezing sound.

I stand by the large window and watch as the plane taxis away.

I never thought he would be the one that got away.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	10. Acquiesce

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 02 - Acquiesce  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Alice  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Okay, so maybe I haven't met the guy yet… but it's Jasper's best friend! He can't be too bad."

I stare at her in disbelief.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to go on a double date with a guy I've _never_ met, a guy you have only ever _heard_ of, and he's named _Edward_!"

"…Yes?"

"Alice, men named Edward are only old, stuffy, boring professors who tell you stories about how they had to walk to school uphill both ways!"

She glares at me before opening up a picture on her phone. "That's Edward."

"Fine, I'll come."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	11. Under

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 23  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

We stomp off the snow on our boots and peel off layer after layer, throwing everything carelessly onto the floor.

I am freezing just standing there in my long underwear, so I rush up the stairs and hear his clomps coming after me. I squeal and run a little faster into our bedroom, diving under the warm covers.

It is only seconds before the mattress dips and his hands and fingers are searching for me. I yelp at the feeling of his ice cold skin warming up on my own and dig my icicle toes under his legs for revenge.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	12. Damp

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 05 - Damp  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I feel a small victory inside as I sprint through the last meter of my morning run. I hear panting behind me as Edward lugs his body the last few yards.

He bends over, bracing his arms on his knees and sucks in long draws of air like he's having an asthma attack.

He lifts his head up to look at me, although he has to squint because sweat starts dripping from his forehead. "So… you do this… _every_… morning?"

"Yup." I smile and pat his soggy head.

I don't let him see me wipe it off on his back.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	13. Trap

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 22  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Charlie  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I set up the contraption very carefully and ever so quietly tip toed to my hideout under the kitchen table.

Positioning myself, I laid on my stomach underneath one of the chairs and began my stakeout.

I heard someone enter the room, but didn't pay any attention. My focus wasn't on them.

"Bells?" I jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice, banging my head.

"Ow! Can I help you?" I asked, aggravated.

"What are you… uh, doing?" He answered my question with another question, rubbing his moustache and amusement written all over his face.

"There's a mouse in the house."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	14. Defile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 06 - Defile  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"What kind of respectable coffee shop runs out of muffins this early in the morning?" I whine as I sit back down at our table, glaring at Edward with his own yummy poppy seed muffin in hand.

"Do you want to share?" I ask hopefully.

"No." He says and takes a bite.

"Edward!"

"Okay, fine. You really want some?"

I nod my head and just before he forks the fluffy goodness over, he sticks out his slobbery cow tongue and licks it. All. Over.

"Here." He smiles cheekily.

"Ugh, gross! You did that on purpose! I don't want it now!"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	15. Picture 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 07  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"Camping? That's what we're doing on our big anniversary!" I didn't mean for the question to come out ungrateful, but when Edward told me he planned a surprise this wasn't what I thought it would be.

He just smiled and grabbed my hand, tugging me across the dirt and pine needles as we traveled deeper into the woods.

"Honey, I mean I know I said-" My words were cut off from the sight of our location.

Pillows and fluffy sheets and candle lights expanded along the forest floor making the drab woods of Forks look like paradise.

"You were saying, love?"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	16. Push

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 12  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Alice  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"_Push_, Alice!"

"I am! Your stupid shelf is just too heavy!"

"Push!"

"I swear to god, Isabella Swan, if you tell me to push one more time I'll push the damn thing on top of you."

"Okay then… _move the shelf forward_."

"You know, maybe this would be easier if we took out all the books like I suggested in the first place!"

"I already told you that would take too long, and then we'd have to alphabetize them all over again when we put them _back on _the shelf!"

"Are you kidding me? You waste time _alphabetizing_ your books?"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	17. Picture 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 13  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

We have shared the cluster of trees and flowers that joined our backyards our whole lives. It's where our dads helped us build a tree house, where I ripped my good Easter dress while hunting for eggs, and where Edward learned he wasn't fast enough to outrun a hive of angry bees.

Now we have just graduated from high school and will barely see each other anymore, much less play together in our backyards again.

Sitting in the shade of our favorite tree, we think back on all the good times and make predictions of what has yet to occur.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	18. Demure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 08 - Demure  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Edward (describing Bella)  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I see her all over campus; in the courtyard studying, at the library studying, in the cafeteria _studying_, I even saw her studying in the recreation building once.

She always keeps to herself, never coming in contact with any other students milling around her unless necessary.

I don't think I've ever even heard her voice. We've made eye contact before, but that's the closest we've come to interaction.

I think about her all the time. I think about what's behind that reserved exterior she carries around all day and how to get up the courage to just talk to her.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	19. Hollow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 11 - Hollow  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Edward left. He broke up with me and left.

He thinks he can just say he doesn't want me anymore and that's it?

What a coward. What an insensitive jerk.

He didn't even give me a reason as to _why_ he didn't want me! All he told me was that he doesn't.

That's fine. He can go and find someone else. He can find someone who might appreciate his cold heart and hollow soul.

If he comes crawling back to me, I'm not going to be stupid enough to forgive him.

He's not even worth my thoughts.

_Edward Cullen, who?_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	20. Surface

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 21  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

We fight all the time. I think our friends get a little tired of our constant bickering over all the little things. I'm sure strangers we pass by in public look at us and take pity on our seemingly poor and unhappy relationship.

They don't see everything though.

They do not see the way he looks at me when we're alone or how I can't live without him.

When we're not arguing about whose place we're staying at that night or which restaurant has better food, when it's just Edward and Bella, we are sweet and absolutely, completely in love.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	21. Quixotic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 14  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: K**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

He takes my hand and leads me down a grand spiral staircase. Large double doors are opened by two attendants and he escorts me into a striking ballroom filled with men in suits and women in stunning gowns.

A large crystal chandelier illuminates the sparkle in his eyes as he pulls me onto the dance floor and everyone watches us in awe. All the men wish they were him and all the women only dream of a perfect man like mine.

His beautiful, perfect smile makes me both nervous and thrilled at the same time.

And then I wake up.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	22. Stolen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 20  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"What's that?" I ask, trying to peek my head around and see what he is hiding behind his back.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Let me see!" I laugh.

He shakes his head, so I go in for the kill and tackle his muscular form as well as I can while wrestling with his hidden hands.

As soon as the clink of something small and metal rings out we both freeze and I dive to the ground, retrieving the mystery object.

"One of my rings?"

"Um, yeah. You wear size six, right?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, never mind then. I don't need it anymore…"

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	23. Elixir

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 09 - Elixir  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I wake up in the morning with my head pounding, my tongue feeling like grainy sand paper, and the clothes I slept in from the night before smell like a greasy bar.

Easing myself upright as soft as possible, I stand and walk out into the living room where I find Rosalie and Alice huddled over giant mugs of coffee.

"Morning…" I mumble.

No more words are exchanged as Rose pushes a mug across the counter towards me.

I smother the black coffee with cream and sugar to get rid of the lingering taste of straight tequila in my mouth.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	24. Picture 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 01  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

I'm walking through the park on a crisp Sunday morning. I have nowhere to be, no obligations to anybody, and no personal responsibilities.

It feels nice.

I decide to take a path that crosses over the lake and when I get there I find a man propped up against the cement wall and seemingly asleep with an empty bottle of whiskey resting on the ledge just above his head.

I watch in amusement as he is jolted awake by a pair of morning joggers and looks around in confusion and shock.

He must have had one hell of a night.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


	25. Wander

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 24  
Pen name: lleighhh  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Sometimes I like to wander the streets. My mother says it's too dangerous, but I'm an adult and make decisions for myself.

It's a perfect fall evening, there are leaves rustling as a light wind blows them along the sidewalk and they make a familiar crunch as I step on them.

I'm tempted to make a pile and jump in, but he owns a music store at the corner and I don't want him to think I'm childish.

My mother doesn't know I wander this particular street and corner hoping to get that man's attention.

She'd call me a hooker.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**That's it! Sorry, for the inbox spam if you have me or this story on alert, I needed to get them posted.  
Thanks for those who reviewed, you make me happy with your comments even if I can't get around to telling you so.  
Expect more from me soon!**

**With Love,  
Emeleigh**


End file.
